duckdodgersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Loontern
The Green Loontern is the ninth episode of season 1 of Duck Dodgers. Synopsis Duck Dodgers takes the Eager Young Space Cadet on a day of picking up packages during the cadet's day off with the "incentive" of his being able to earn "extra credit" for a promotion. Upon returning to headquarters, Duck discovers that his space costume has been switched at the dry cleaners for a strange green, white, and black vinyl-and-latex costume and mask. In the pocket of the costume, however, there is a glowing green ring that Duck slips onto his finger, thinking it will net him a few shekels. Upon wearing the ring, though, it transforms Duck and the costume so that it now fits him, giving him a strong physique and a green glow that enables him to fly. After testing this ability in the headquarters offices, causing Captain Star Johnson to switch clothing with a young female he's courting and spilling a whipped cream-topped hot beverage onto Dr. I.Q. Hi, Duck now prides himself in being the first of his own kind to be granted the ability of flight (as we see some ducks passing by him in the air behind him), and that he will not abuse that ability...much. During his flying around, he spots Eager Young Space Cadet doing errands for Dr. I.Q. Hi, so he grabs Cadet by his underwear band and lifts him up toward himself. Space Cadet acknowledges Duck Dodger's new suit as being that of a Green Lantern, and fills in his commanding officer about who the Green Lanterns are. Duck leaves Cadet hanging on a flagpole by his underwear before zooming off, with Cadet feeling glad that he's wearing industrial-strength underpants. While Duck is zooming over town, he spots a beautiful woman through a balcony window and attempts to do Romeo And Juliet to attract her attention, only to come face-to-face with her dog. Duck tries to distract the dog by making it go fetch, but ends up causing the dog to jump off the balcony. Eager to be the hero and to save face at the same time, Duck Dodgers comes to the rescue of the falling dog, using his Green Lantern ring to generate a catcher's mitt to prevent its fall. He is greeted with praises for the rescue, which is cut short when the lady in the balcony window openly accuses Duck of causing her dog to fall in the first place. Soon Duck Dodgers sees that his energy ring is flashing and is now pulling him away to a green portal shaped like the Green Lantern icon in the sky. Thinking that it's the source of his powers that's giving him a hero's welcome, Duck flies into the portal and is transported to Oa, where instead he sees other Green Lanterns in a battle against a gang of robots using weapons that teleport whoever they hit -- which in this case are unlucky Green Lanterns. Kilowog, one of the Green Lanterns still present, tells Duck that he's the one who sent out a distress signal to all the Green Lanterns in the galaxy. During the battle, a flung robot hits the top of a building, causing debris to fall upon a diminutive blue-skinned old man that Duck mistakes for a kid. Instantly he comes to the old man's rescue, who then identifies himself as Ganthet, being as old as the universe itself. Soon, with only a few Green Lanterns left, the robots cease their attack and retreat while the evil visage of Sinestro appears to tell them that the Green Lantern Corps is finished and that their power is now his, laughing maniacally as the visage disappears. While Ganthet and Duck Dodgers look at the devastation left behind by the marauding robots, Green Lantern Ch'p emerges from the wreckage and in squirrel chatter accuses Duck of being a collaborator with Sinestro -- an accusation that Kilowog and Katma Tui believe to be true due to Duck's distractions and ineptitude. Duck fiercely tells his accusers to back off or he will use his own green energy power against them -- until he suddenly notices that the ring's green glow disappears, meaning that it's out of "go juice". As Kilowog gives Duck a beating, Ganthet comes to his defense by saying that though this Green Lantern may be stupid, and extremely stupid at that, he certainly isn't working for Sinestro, for none of his agents would ever perform a heroic rescue, even that of a Guardian. Katma Tui notices a microbe on one of the damaged robots and decides to enlarge it using her ring power in order to find out where it came from -- and discovers that it came from the Zant quadrant, which is where Sinestro's hideout must be. She and Kilowog formulate a plan to use that robot with a "trojan Green Lantern" inside it who is willing to sneak into the hideout and shut down the force field surrounding it. As they and Ganthet look for a Green Lantern who's foolish brave enough to volunteer for that mission, they look unto Duck Dodgers, who is now trying to keep the enlarged microbe from absorbing him. Soon they join together before the main Power Battery on Oa, where they invite their newest Green Lantern to recite the oath for recharging their power rings, which they say every Green Lantern knows. Duck Dodgers reveals that he doesn't as he recites: "In blackest day or brightest night...Watermelon, cantaloupe, yadda yadda...Erm...superstitious and cowardly lot...With liberty and justice for all!" Kilowog decides to recite the traditional Green Lantern oath for the whole team, which then causes all their rings to recharge. With Duck inside the rebuilt robot, he successfully manages to sneak his way into Sinestro's fortress, leaving a green energy shoe to jam the doorway open and then banging away at the controls of the force field to shut it down. But soon he is captured and taken to Sinestro himself, who reveals that he has an anti-matter vortex generator that's powered by the captured Green Lanterns which he intends to use to destroy the universe and remake in his own image. While Duck keeps Sinestro distracted by going along with his offer to join him in his recreated universe, Kilowog and Katma Tui sneak their way into the fortress. Eventually Sinestro loses his patience with Duck Dodgers and has him trapped in a crushing vice with his yellow energy ring. Out of desperation, unable to escape, Duck uses his power ring to create a ringing alarm clock to waken the sleeping Green Lanterns trapped inside the power core, causing them to break free and join Kilowog, Katma Tui, and Ch'p in destroying the anti-matter vortex generator and sending Sinestro on a trip out of the universe through the vortex before it closes completely. While the Green Lantern Corps cheer at the victory they have over Sinestro, Kilowog and Katma Tui see only Duck's Green Lantern suit and mask left behind and presume that he had been crushed to death -- only for Duck to appear alive and rather naked, succeeding in avoiding death by slipping through the latex and vinyl of the suit. However, a human by the name of Hal Jordan shows up wearing Duck Dodger's space uniform, indicating that he is the one whom the Green Lantern suit and ring truly belong to. Duck gives Hal his ring, and soon Hal re-dons his Green Lantern suit while Duck re-dons his space uniform. Kilowog and Katma Tui congratulate Duck for his help with the Green Lantern Corps in defeating Sinestro before the whole team flies off -- leaving Duck Dodgers behind. He waits alone, confident that his Eager Young Space Cadet will show up soon. Unfortunately, the Eager Young Space Cadet is still hanging by his underwear band on a flagpole, simply saying there's not a chance. Trivia Navigation * Previous * Next 109 E09